Cell
Cell (セル Seru) is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who came from a future timeline, designed using the genetics of the greatest fighters to have been present on Earth that the remote tracking device could track down; the result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities from Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza and King Cold. He was one of the few Red Ribbon Androids not directly completed by Dr. Gero; he was completed by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer. He is the main antagonist of the Imperfect Cell, Perfect Cell, and Cell Games Sagas. Appearance In his Imperfect form, unlike his larval form, Cell walks fully upright on two legs. His facial features have not yet fully developed, and he still retains an orifice-like mouth (which generally obscures four sharp teeth, as revealed in "Silent Warrior"), rather than traditional human-like features seen in later forms. His face resembles that of the remote tracking device. The two sections of his head shoot off in a V-shape resembling a boomerang-shape, rather than nearly straight upward, as in the next two forms. Cell is later shown using the power he absorbed from his victims by having a golden aura with the appearance of wailing souls. Cell has orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his groin area. He has two wings which are both emerald green with black spots. He has an emerald green and lime green mix all over his exoskeleton (including head, arms, legs, tail and hands) along with black spots. He has three fingers in the manga, but five fingers and three toes (just as similar as Frieza and King Cold) in the anime. He has a tail like Frieza and King Cold, but has a stinger included at the end of it and his tail comes out from the back not the pelvis. He has black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of the opposite side of his tail. He even has azure veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the joints in his upper body. His eyes are pink (blue in the manga colored pages) with thin reptilian-like slits. In his Semi-Perfect form after absorbing Android 17, Cell's wings disappear, and he becomes much more humanoid, he also becomes quite a bit more muscular. His exoskeleton is still emerald green and lime green with black spots from his previous form while the abdominal area and his section near his groin are still orange and his veins are still azure, but now has black plates on the arms and legs and the black spots on his hands are completely gone. While the nose is not yet fully formed (as it is in the next stage), he now has an actual mouth. The two jutting sections of his head now go straight into the air. In this form, he is at his 2nd largest (next to his Power weighted form) with his height being one and a half times that of Vegeta. His tail is longer and slightly thicker than before, and protrudes from his back, as well as becoming segmented orange and black instead of emerald green and black from his previous form. His voice is deeper than his previous form. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead are now formed together as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His lips are now the color pink (lilac in the manga colored pages), and the black sections above his lips look like a mustache (except it is part of his skin). He now has light blue eyes (red in the manga colored pages) in this form (a direct result of absorbing Android 17). He even has boot-like feet in this form and metal-like plates all around both of his ankles. He has the same shape of ears as Frieza's, except that his have an orange line (yellow in the manga colored pages) that goes down to the chin and to both sides of the ears. His wings regress completely into his back. In his self-destruction form, Semi-Perfect Cell bloats himself, his belly greatly expanding in size. He also claimed that his bloated appearance was unstable, and that a single touch may set him off when dissuading Gohan from trying to stop him. Cell becomes much more humanoid in his Perfect form after absorbing Android 18, complete with both a fully-formed nose and mouth. His tail is retracted and now used for the creation of Cell Jrs, although it is shown in various media that he can still extend it from his back and absorb other people. Along with his previous two forms, Cell can transform into a Super Saiyan though again only Cell's aura changes, though he can also utilize a Power Stressed state that is presumably his version of Super Saiyan Third Grade as his muscles bulk up to the point of reducing his speed even recognizing the drawback of doing so which he noted to Future Trunks only showing him his Power Stressed form to prove he could do the same, though he later made the same mistake when he used the form against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in desperation. He is also smaller than in his previous form, being roughly about Piccolo's height, although this still means he towers over characters like Goku and Vegeta. His wings have grown back and now are shaded black. His exoskeleton (including the abdominal area and arms) is no longer emerald green and lime green with black spots from the last two forms, but are now colored light-green with dark green spots and has black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on his ankles as well as the previously orange section near his groin are now shaded black. He also retains the boot-like feet and the straight jutting sections of his head with the ball-like section between the two sections from his previous form. His skin is now white all in his face, neck and hands, he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza in his first three forms, and the orange line across his ears and chin is now changed into a yellow color. His eyes are now pink (red in the manga colored pages), and his blue veins are now purple (in the manga colored pages, they are blue). In his Power Stressed form his muscles become over engorged though when he uses it against Gohan he utilizes a larger and heavier Power Weighted form which bulks him up even more while increasing his size presumably due to the influence of his Namekian cells. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Servants Of Devil Gundam Category:Servants Of Devil Kazuya Category:Fanon